


Hummingbird Heartbeat

by lawismyname



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A very late holiday gift, Katy Perry - Freeform, M/M, domestic life, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawismyname/pseuds/lawismyname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren loves Katy Perry. That's it.<br/>For Huniaw13. Thank you for supporting this pairing. I hope you'll like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hummingbird Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Huniaw13](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Huniaw13).



> This was supposed to be posted on Christmas Day but I was lazy to finish it.  
> Hope you guys like it!  
> Also this is unbeta'ed so please excuse any errors.

All movements stopped short as a familiar song played through the speakers, filling the house with its cheerful beat, the lyrics flowing smoothly in a clear, tinkling voice.

The recognition of the song brought forth a fond knowledge to surface in his mind and with that the faintest hint of a smile could be seen on Mike's lips as he heard the distant fluttering footsteps upstairs descent as the song continued to play.

The volume was elevated just a bit passably louder as the song was coming to its chorus.

 _You give me that_  
_Hummingbird heartbeat_  
_Spread my wings and make me fly_  
_The taste of your honey is so sweet_  
_When you give me the Hummingbird heartbeat_  
_Hummingbird heartbeat_

 _Hummingbird heartbeat_  
_Hummingbird heartbeat_

The sound of Eren's laughter echoed through the house, and once having to hastily finish his task, Mike moved over to the living room to find his boyfriend dancing to Katy Perry.

He was wearing an oversize pink t-shirt that was decoratively splattered with paint, a notation of his 'currently' interested hobby. Eren seemed to have an endless pursuit for many activities that were spontaneously popping in his mind and he was a fairly good dancer, shaking his perky bottom while rhythmically moving his limbs to the beat.

Mike watched in amused wonder by the door, the smile still plastered on his lips only grew as he continued to rake his eyes over the flexible and beautiful body moving in enthusiastic energy yet with a feline-like grace.

A familiar warmth bloomed on his chest and he inhaled deeply, his large frame almost shaking as his heartbeat paced, lungs cut short of oxygen, finding himself out of breath. After being with Eren, he had mastered the art of composure under pressure as his mind and body lost its ability to function. This had always been since the first time they've met, he could never get used to the feeling no how many times it invaded his senses with complete bliss. On the contrary, he craved it and every day the thirst grew as it was quenched with even the smallest smiles on his lover’s lips, the dimples at the corners of his eyes, the sound of his voice and most especially, the sparkle of his viridian eyes. He wanted to see everything of the vibrant ray of sunshine that captivated his heart.

"Mike! Dance with me!" He heard Eren call him out of his lovesick trance, and hesitantly he took Eren's offer when a hand pulled him into the room.

Don't get him wrong he knew how to dance, but it was an entirely different genre of dancing. He can waltz, swing even dance tango with sharp precision and agility as of a professional dancer. But he wasn't really familiar of the spontaneous and sporadic movements that Eren was doing. No, he had no idea how to freestyle and dance hip-hop. They were, somehow in Mike's own discretion, different from the technical sets of steps that were already established and routinely memorized by persistent practice.

Though he knew he needed not to worry as Eren led him the steps, hands guiding him as their fingers intertwined. Eren twirled away hands outstretched on his sides and Mike reached over, pulling him back in a smooth swivel and pressed his lover’s chest against his.

Eren's plump lips looked was so sensibly sweet and Mike, wanting to find out if it tasted as it looked, leaned down to have taste.

His mouth was able to make out the smile on Eren's lips and with the surge of hungry possessiveness, he ravished the brunette's lips, earning him an amused chuckle.

They kissed lavishly, with each movement embedded with desperation and longing for each other as lips clashed in a hypnotically sensual dance, tongue battling for domination, which of course Mike held as the victor.

In their peripheral sense of hearing the song broke into the bridge, the words of the song reflecting their emotions and yes, they felt like flying as they were wrapped each other's arms tenderly in contrast to their fervor kiss.

As they ended, the song was fading to silence, but the blush on Eren's cheeks and the smile on Mike's lips remained still.

The smile broke into a smirk as Eren blushed a thousand shades more as another Katy Perry song blared, the lyrics about the majestic peacock turned to a suggestive ephemeral of a man's sex and Mike enjoyed his boyfriend's embarrassment.

"So do you want to see my peacock?"

Mike whispered on the Eren's ear, voice heavy and hot. He felt him shiver, and as the green-eyed brunette looked up to him,  a seductive pout was on his lips and the look in his eyes mischievous as he leaned closer, lips brushing over the taller man.

"Oh honey, I want more than that but only if you'll let me." Strong arms wrapped around the thin waist, pressing him flush on the hard chiseled body of the taller man. No words were spoken, but both of them knew the answer, that Mike could never deny Eren of anything he asked. And so with a kiss to fuel the scorching flames, they consumed each other until they lay sated in the comforts of their bed, chest to chest and hearts beating as one.

 

 


End file.
